Sailor Moon and the shadow dancers
by Starboy34tcoos
Summary: What if after Galaxia dies the scouts and Tuxedo mask didn't come back? And that sailor moon had to face a new evil alone? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is property of ****Naoko Takeuchi**

**The loss of a team**

The final battle was won. The world was once again saved thanks to Sailor Moon. The heroin was up in the sky looking at what is left of the battlefield and seeing the starlights with tears in their eyes. But then she held herself crying.

"Everyone…please….I'm not strong enough…..I don't want to be alone…" said the weeping sailor moon.

"Sailor Moon…."said the voice of Mamoru.

She saw everyone's star seed and the all appeared. However the were only ghost.

"Everyone. Are you all alive?" asked sailor moon.

"Sadly…no," said Sailor Mars, "Usagi…I'm sorry but we can't come back..."

"But why?!"

The Sailor Pluto came up and said, "When you defeated Galaxia…the star seeds she took from us shattered. So we no longer can live again."

Usagi shook at the news and broke down crying. She couldn't believe her ears at what they were telling here.

"No! It's a lie!" she screamed, "You guys have to live again! I can't…I can't…."

"Sailor Moon," said Venus, "you must understand that this is how it has to be. Kakyuu is alive so the starlights aren't at a huge loss."

"But I am! I lost all my friends and Mamo-chan!" yelled a crying sailor moon.

Mamoru moved over to Usagi hugging her while crying himself.

"I'm sorry Usagi…I didn't want it to be this way…I'm so so sorry Usako!"

At this point all the scouts were crying. They all feel a huge hole in their hearts of the fact they won't see her again.

"Princess…we're glad to have you back," said Star Fighter.

"Thank you…But I feel shamed for bringing sailor moon in this. She in the end suffered the most out of us all," said Princess Kakyuu.

The starlights looked up and the back down in sadness after seeing the loss of Sailor Moon.

(3 days later)

Sailor Moon was on top of the high school with the starlights and Kakyuu with the sun setting into twighlight.

"Do you really have to go?" asked Usagi.

"Yes," replied Yaten, "it is time we left to go fix our home."

"Oh….well good luck guys. It was great knowing you."

Seyia looked at her and saw that her friends being gone was killing here.

"Dumpling…they told you to be strong…so I want you to do that exact thing for me."

"Yes Seyia…" said usagi

"Usagi…take care ok," said Taiki

"I will. Please have a safe trip home guys."

"Thank you. Take care," said Kakyuu.

The starlights transformed into their Fuku's and they all flew into the darkening sky. Usagi watched as they left and then left to one more place. It was the Cemetery she had went to. She had made a grave that said "Here lies Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and Tuxedo Kama. The greatest heroes and friends Sailor Moon had. R.I.P" Usagi looked at it crying to herself, and thinking of all the goodtimes they had together as a Team and friends.

"Good-bye my friends. I promise you all this…I will still fight for love and justice as a Heroin should. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon I will avenge you all!" said Usagi. She walked away taking on more glance at the grave before leaving. A mysterious figure walked up to the grave and placed a flower on it.

"I will help her as much as I can…" said the figure and it walked away.

**I hope this was a first good chapter everyone! Send your replies on what you think about it. Later everyone!**


	2. The Afterlife

**The afterlife**

Usagi was sitting in her bed looking at a picture of her, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami. She held it tight to her chest and looked up at the moon.

"I wonder what the others are doing" thought Usagi.

At the same time The scouts and Tuxedo mask were heading towards King Yema's castle. There they saw many souls getting checked off and going to planes and being escorted by King Yema's staff.

"Wow," said Mercury," this place is really busy for the afterlife."

"Yea. Well lets go see this king yema guy," said Uranus.

They all went up to king yema's giant desk and looked up to see a giant red man with a huge gavel.

"Ah Sailor Scouts," said King Yema," I was expecting all of you to come."

"Why?" asked Saturn.

"It's simple my dear child. King Kia is who I will be sending you all to. He is a good friend of mine, and you train there in the mean time. Plus, someone else is there waiting for all of you as well."

"Who is it King Yema," asked Venus

"That you have to find out on your own," Said the king.

They all walked up to the dragon road and saw how long it was.

"OH….MY….GOD!" said Neptune.

"Oh joy…we have to walk that whole thing…" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Well lets go guys," said Mars.

(20 hours later)

"Finally!" shouted Uranus.

They all made it to the end of the road where they saw a planet with a home on it. They all jumped to it and landed on it. They walked up and saw something that made their hearts skip a beat.

"Q...Queen….Queen Serenity?" stuttered Pluto

The queen of the moon stood up and walked to the group as they kneeled down to here.

"Sailor Scouts…Prince Endymion…it is good to see all of you all again.

"My queen…why are you here?" asked Pluto.

"King Kia was kind enough to let me stay here. So when he told me you were coming I wanted to meet you."

"Ah there you all are."

The scouts turned to see a blue man in a weird outfit and an antenna hat. A monkey and flying bug were following him.

"Are you king kia?" asked Jupiter

"Why yes I am. You must be the scouts. And Prince Endymion, a pleasure to meet you as well. Now that you are here, you can train to become stronger than before."

"Really?!" said Mercury.

"That's right. Plus I have enough food here for you all as well."

"Sweet!" said Venus," Food and training in one place. This should be good."

"Well guys first off try to chase Bubbles."

They all looked to see the monkey who shrieked and started running all over the place and they stood there sweatdropping.

"Usako is lucky she isn't here." said Mars.

Thus the scouts and Tuxedo Mask began their training with King Kai to become stronger. The only thing is though Queen Serenity was about to reveal to them a greater evil that is more powerful than Chaos.

"The Shadow dancers…" serenity said to herself, "Usagi….I hope you can stop them yourself…"

**Well that's all folks.**

**Usagi: When do I come in again?**

**Starboy: Next episode usako!**

**Usagi: Waaaaaa! Don't call me that!**


	3. Usagi meets Kite

**Usagi meets Kite**

Usagi was walking to school and with her head down. Even though the others have told her to be strong, still she feels lonely without them there.

"*sigh* I guess I will just have to live without them from now on. Mamo-chan…." said usagi.

She continued to walk when a blast came out of nowhere and almost hit her. She turned to see what it was and she saw a mechanical gorilla with a chain gun for a hand and it was really mad.

"Ok you chose the WRONG day to mess with me monkey boy!' shouted Usagi

"Moon Eternal Power Make-up!!"

She transformed into her Eternal form and was ready.

"Let's do it!"

The mechanical gorilla started shooting his gun at Eternal Sailor Moon who quickly jumped up and knocked him on the head with her boot and landed behind him.

"Rawr!!!" yelled the gorilla. He charged the gun and shot energy shots at her that she dodged and used her staff to attack back.

"Silver Moon Power Kiss!!!!" shouted sailor moon.

The attack hit the mecha gorilla which made it go bazurk and punched her back and was about to shoot her, but a person came out of nowhere and stabbed it in its back making it malfunction. The gorilla was bugging out and was shooting all over the place. The teen then flew up in the air and a giant bracelet around his hand grew bigger and it blasted the gorilla.

"Rawr……" cried the gorilla as it finally stopped and broke down.

Sailor Moon looked up to see a teen about 14 holding twin blades and was standing above her holding out a hand to her.

"Who…are you?" asked sailor moon.

"The name's Kite and I'm here to help you fight the Shadow Dancers.

"Who are they?" asked sailor moon.

"Follow me and you will find out soon enough." said Kite.

Sailor Moon followed him to know about this new enemy.

**Well that's it for this chapter everyone. Review and tell me what can be better or what is good. Have a great day everyone.**


	4. Databug Havoc

**Databug Havoc**

Kite led Sailor Moon to a house where someone asked for a password.

"Aura," said Kite.

The door opened and they went in. Sailor Moon saw four other people in the room and she thought to herself, "Who are these guys?" 

"Sailor Moon…I want you to meet my friends. Blackrose, Balmung, Mistral, and Sora."

"Nice to meet you." said blackrose.

"Greetings Sailor Moon. I am Balmung of the ahzura sky" said Balmung.

"Hi!! Nice to meet you!" said a cheerful Mistral

"Hey! It's always nice to meet new friends!" said Sora.

"So you see we are here to help you Sailor Moon. We all have the same enemy."

"What is this new enemy you're talking about," asked Usagi.

Before Kite could tell her there was an explosion that came from outside. Kite ran out the door with Sailor Moon behind him. When they got out side they saw a Data bug attacking people.

"What is that thing," asked Sailor moon.

"A data bug," said Kite, "Let's kill it now!"

Kite ran up to it stabbing it and dodging attacks from it. The data bug takes its claws and hits kite with lightning. Sailor Moon ran up to it and kicked the monster in its jaw. She then jumped on its head and hits it with her scepter. This gave Kite time to use Pha ratph on himself and used twin darkness on the monster. Then sailor moon said, "Silver Moon power kiss!" The attack hit the Databug and it protect broke which gave Kite an advantage to Data Drain it and rewrote its data.

"Sailor moon use that attack again!" shouted kite.

"Silver Moon Power Kiss!!!"

The attack hit the monster again but it destroyed it this time.

"That was close. Good job" said Kite.

"Thanks. Now what is this new enemy?" asked sailor moon.

"Let's go back and I'll explain," said Kite.

"I just wish the others are here." though Usagi.

**That's it for this chapter everyone. Hope it is ok.**


	5. Battle in Hell

**Battle in Hell**

The scouts and Mamoru have been training with King Kai for weeks now. But King kai though it was time for them to meet the Grand Kai.

"So this Grand Kai is the most powerful of all the Kai's?" asked Venus

"Yup," said King Kai," He is our leader and has tournaments every so years!"

"Well let's hope he can give us good training." said Uranus.

They left and went to King Yema's court and he had a plane for them to go to Grand kai.

"Ok. A plane is waiting for you guys over there." said King Yema.

They all went to the plane and got in with the outer's escorted Queen Serenity to her seat. The plane flew far through the galaxy flying past beautiful places. Then it came to a huge Mansion and they all saw lots of fighters around it training.

"So this is where the grand kai lives huh?" asked Pluto

"Yup. Warriors from any part of the galaxy come here to enter the tournament." said King Kai.

The scouts all walked out the plane when it landed and walked past all the warriors. Some of the guys bowed when they saw Queen Serenity walk by with the others. Sailor's Jupiter and Venus just looked awestruck by the bulky guys.

"This must be heaven aye Mako-chan?" asked Venus

"It sure is!" said Jupiter.

"King Kai!"

King kai turned to see it was the West Kai that called his name.

"What?! You?!" yelled King kai.

Electricity sparked as the two looked mad at each other.

"Reminds me of you and Usagi Mars," said Mercury.

"Yeah……good times…" said Rei.

Then Pikkon came up to the Kai's.

"I hope you remembered Pikkon King Kai." said West Kai.

"I did. Nice to see you again Pikkon." said King kai

"Like wise king kai," said Pikkon.

"Pikkon, West kai-in the butt, meet the sailor scouts, Prince Endymion, and Queen Serenity."

"A pleasure to meet you all."

"Hi there," said Mamoru as he shook Pikkon's hand.

The Grand Kai came out jamming to music walking to the group.

"King Kai, West Kai, wazzup!" said Grand Kai.

The Kai's and pikkon bowed to him as he approached them.

"Ah queen serenity. A pleasure to meet such royalty. Now then, Pikkon I need you to go to Hell for me." said Grand Kai.

"Yes sir"

"Why does he need to go to hell?" asked Saturn.

"There is some trouble going on down there and we need someone to take care of it."

(Flashback)

"_Do not defy me! Now go!" said an angry King Yema_

"_NO! You will pay!" said Galaxia._

_(_End flashback)

"This Galaxia has formed a group and now they are attacking everything. I need you to stop them." said Grand Kai

"You can count on us!" said Neptune.

They all flew away from the planet and down towards Hell. When they got there they saw lots of workers injured.

"Oh god," said Neptune," what happened here?"

"Well well well. If it isn't the sailor scouts," said a familiar voice.

The scouts turned and saw Queen Beryl's four generals, Mistress 9, and Galaxia.

"Well this is a fine kedale of fish" said a sweatdropping Mars.

The four inner senshi had went for the generals while the outers went for mistress 9, leaving Pikkon to Galaxia.

"Shall we?' said Galaxia.

Pikkon said nothing as galaxia rushed for him. Pikkon used Instant Transmission teleporting behind her and knocking here toward the rocks. Mars kept using flame sniper on Zoicite who dodged and used energy arrows. Mercury used aqua Illusion on Nephrite who got hit but used blast shoots from his hands to beat her. Jupiter was using Oak evolution against the arrow blast from Kunzite. Jedite was dodging incoming attacks from Venus.

The outer's were pushing their limits against Mistress 9 who used loads of power. She shoot a dark beam which burned Saturn's arm. Saturn took her scythe and slashed at Mistress 9 who dodged it only to get hit by Pluto's Dead scream. Uranus and Neptune used a combined attack of World shaking and Deep Submerging. But Mistress 9 used a Silent wall to protect herself. Then they all hear a scream and it was Galaxia's. They turned to see that pikkon was defeating her. She tried shooting him thinking he had a star seed. But when the attack hit him Pikkon was uninjured.

"WHAT?! It didn't even scratch him!" said Galaxia.

"Pyro Twister!" shouted Pikkon.

He started twirling around in a twister which the generals, mistress 9 and, galaxia got sucked in it. Then the twister threw them to the spiked structure, which the scene shows them back in their cells with bandages on their stomachs.

"Well this sucks," said Nephrite.

"Wow! Pikkon, how did you beat them?" asked Mercury.

"It wasn't a problem. That Galaxia was just a pushover for me. Now let's head back"

They all went back to Grand Kai's mansion to rest.

**This was really long but worth the time. Hope you enjoy it everyone.**


	6. Tale of the dancers

**Tale of the Dancers**

Usagi was sitting on the couch awaiting Kite's explanation. Mistrial gave her some tea and sat down.

"So it's time you knew of the shadow dancers Sailor Moon." said Kite.

_A long time ago there lived an evil greater than any evil. They were called the shadow dancers. They are considered the embodiment of evil itself. They can ravish the darkness out of somebody. They are the true evil in the galaxy. They are what created the evil god Chaos!_

"Chaos!" said Usagi, "There is no way they could have created such a powerful being like that."

"But they did Usagi. Kite continue." said Balmung.

_The shadow dancers lived for centuries creating the most vile of monsters in the galaxy. But there was one thing that stopped the dancers in their tracks. It was the Book of Alcaziar. It is said that the book can bring to life the story that the person writes in it. The guardian of the book wrote a story of the shadow dancers losing power and for the evil they created to be destroyed. With it the shadow dancers have never been able to be free from its prison that it was cast away in. The guardian continues to watch the book for all eternity for any sign of danger. But now, someone has actually defeated him and now the dancers are free._

"So you want me to help you stop these guys?" asked Usagi.

"Yes. Please sailor moon?" asked Blackrose.

"Of course I will. It's my duty anyway." said Usagi.

The other smiled as they looked at her.

"So we should go see the guardian." said Balmung.

"But wait," said Mistrial, "How will we get there?"

Usagi though for a moment and then she got an idea.

"There is only one person who can get us there."

"Who," asked Blackrose

Usagi transformed into her eternal form and then stood on the table.

"Behold! I CAN FLY!" shouted Sailor Moon as she jumped from the table and floated in the air with her wings.

The other sweatdropped as they saw her do that, but unknown to them a portal appeared and Shadow the hedgehog came out of it.

"Who dares try to fly?!" asked the hedgehog.

**To Be Continued…**

**XD I just had to add this part to make it funny. Enjoy! **


	7. The Keymaster and Gatekeeper

**The Keymaster and Gatekeeper**

Kite, Balmung, Mistrial, and Blackrose stood looking at the pissed hedgehog.

"Again why did you choose to fly meatball head?" asked the upset chaos controller.

"I need you to take us to the key master of the book of alcaizar"

"Hmp…fine I'll help," said Shadow.

Usagi could help but smile at shadow as he said, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and teleported them to the chamber of the book of alcaizar.

"Marquise…good to see you dude," said Kite.

They all looked up to see the keymaster Marquise. He stood there with a calm welcoming smile holding his keyblade.

"Hey guys, good to see ya."

"Marquise this is Sailor Moon. She is going to aid us in the defeat of the shadow dancers," said Balmung.

He looked at her with a serious face the smirked and walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Well nice to meet you Sailor Moon. I am the gatekeeper for the realm of alcaizar. As you can pretty much tell I screwed up this time around," said Marquise.

"Yea but he ALWAYS screws up. Like forgetting we have a date today!!"

Everyone turned to see a short black girl in a pink shirt with black jeans, and two long stands of hair flowing down like Usagi's but a little shorter, walking up to them holding the oathkeeper keyblade.

"Ah…uh...Robrean….Hi," stubbled Marquise.

"DON'T HI ME MISTER!!! Where were you?!" shouted Robrean.

"Usagi."

"Yes?"

"Robrean is the keymaster of the realm of Alcaizar." said Kite.

"And well….you can see that they are a couple and have their issues." said Mistrial.

"Well…Marquise…Robrean….can you both help let us into the realm. I want to see the masters of the book?" asked Usagi.

They stopped talking and looked at her then back at eachother and nodded.

Marquise and Robrean summoned their keyblades and light shown from both blades and a giant door opened up.

"In here is the realm of Alcaizar," said Marquise.

"In here you will meet the creators of the book. But you must leave before 5:00 pm. If not you will be stuck in there for 24 hours." said Robrean.

"Ok. Lets go guys!" said Sailor Moon.

The group walked into the realm awaiting to see what lies inside.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	8. Youtuber's come on sight

**Youtuber's come on sight **

While all this was erupting, in Florida a 19 year old teen named Chuggaaconroy was in his dorm room trying to get some rest before his next class. Then he got a text message on his cell phone.

"Hmm? Who's this?" said chugga.

He looked at the text and it said:

_Dear Emile,_

_I have a friend of yours that I'm sure you care about. If you don't follow this address the we will kill her down straight. See you soon_

_~ Dancers_

Chugga got scared and knew what he had to do. So he ran out his dorm and left the campus and went to the address. He came to a building that looked abandoned. When he went in he saw his friend Caniskye tied up and gagged and unconscious. When he ran over to her a giant floor master came out of the ground and tried to grab him.

"Oh hell!! A floor master!!!!" yelled Chugga

The monster tried hard to grab him but Emile kept running and ran up the stairs. Up there he found a bomb and lit it, throwing it to the floor master and the bomb exploded. However, this wasn't enough to stop the floor master. Then the floor master took attention to Canis and went to grab her. Chugga had to think fast and saw the rope tied to a metal pole. He untied and the pole fell on the floor master killing it. Chugga quickly raced down and went over to skye and untied her.

"Skye. Skye, please wake up," he asked. Slowly she started to wake up and looked up in chugga's eyes.

"E…E…Emile….Oh emile!" said a weeping Corrie.

"It's ok skye everything is fine now…"

Chugga took skye and helped her up. He was gonna take her back to the campus and call Tatsu to come and get her, but there was a bright flash infront of them and it sent them to a different place.

"Wha…what is this place?" asked Chugga

"Welcome Chuggaaconroy and Caniskye….to the land of Alcaizar!"

They both looked up to see a man in a black clocke with other's behind him. Canis was scared and held on to Chugga tight, and Chugga stood infront of her ready to defend her no matter what happens. He wasn't going to let anyone touch skye……not now, not ever.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the story! Bye everyone!**


	9. Chugga and Skye get new powers

**Chugga and Skye get new powers**

As the strange man was about to tell chugga who he was, Sailor Moon and her gang came in just in time.

"This is good. You all are here." said the man.

"Great Elder," said Balmung,"we have brought sailor moon as asked."

"Good good. Well now….it's time you all knew of the leader of the dancers!"

"The leader is called Drexalan! She is the goddess of all evil and is Chaos's queen. When she heard of his destruction she came and took the book of Alciazar. Now with it she can change and control this galaxy." said the great elder.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on a sec," said Chugga," There's this evil being bent on ruling the world and they have to stop it?"

"No Emile. All of you have to stop it. You and Canis will help aid them."

"But we're just humans," said Canis

"That we have a solution to my dear. We will give you both the power you need."

The elder lifted his hands and shot energy at Chugga and Skye. When it disappeared they both had on Pokémon trainer cloths.

"No way." said Chugga

"Yes way," said great elder," I have turned you both into pokemon trainers!"

Canis looked up happy and hugged Emile.

Emile could feel a presence from the poke balls and he knew it was his pokemon from the game.

"Venusaur, I chose you!"

The ball opened shooting out a light and Venusaur appered roaring.

"Venusaur!!!" yelled Venusaur. It looked at Chugga and went up to him rubbing against his as Chugga pet him.

"Let me try," said Skye," I chose you, Dragonair!"

"The ball opened and out came a Dragonair.

It flew to skye, wrapping around her to hug her.

"Wow," said Sailor Moon," Now they can help us defeat the shadow dancers."

"Yes. Now go and hurry. The gates are about to close young ones," said The Great Elder.

They all nodded and quickly ran out the temple and to the gates and made it through before they shut.

"That was close guys," said Marquise.

"Yea, now then."

Robrean grabbed Marquise by the ear and dragged him along.

"Now we can go on our date Mr." said Robrean.

Marquise was being dragged along while crying slowly to himself

"Well…..let's go back to our place," said Blackrose.

They all left back to kite's apartment for them to get some rest and training.


	10. Emile vs Kourine

**Emile vs. Kourine**

Emile and Kourine were in Usagi's backyard and they were about to have a Pokémon battle. They wanted to get a lot of training done for the coming battles.

"Ok ready Skye," said Emile.

"Ready," said Skye.

"Ok then Khold I choose you!" Chugga threw his poke ball and out came his Fearow.

"Ok go Dragonite!" said Kourine. Skye sent out her dragonite. Khold flew at Dragonite trying to throw it off.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rage!" Dragonite shot a burst of fire at Khold burning him.

"Khold use Aerial Ace!" Khold slashed at dragonite doing a critical hit on him.

"Now use drill peck!" Khold pecked at Dragonite but it wasn't that effective.

"Dragonite use Dragon dance!" Dragonite span around in a dancing moshing and upped his Attack and Defense. "Now use Outrage!" Dragonite attacked Khold k. him.

Emile summoned khold back and started to choose his next Pokémon.

"This is how they will help us fight?" asked Kite.

"Looks like it," said Usagi, "Let's just hope it is enough help."

"Now Tessie I choose you!" Chugga sent out his Lapras to the field.

"Now use Ice beam!" Lapras shot a beam of ice at Dragonite and deep-froze him.

Skye quickly used and defrost and unfroze Dragonite.

"Now Tessie use Psychic!" Lapras uses psychic and k.o'ed Dragonite.

"Now go Hitmonchan!" Skye sent out a Hitmonchan to the field. "Now use thunder punch!" Hitmonchan used Thunder punch which was super effective against Tessie and it K.O'ed her.

"Now go RK9!" Chugga sent out his Arcanine to the field. "Now use Fire blast!" The blast of fire hit Hitmonchan critical hitting him and k. him. "No go Magikarp!"

Magikarp came out flailing on the ground. Emile just looked at her with a awkward look.

"Out of ANY Pokémon….Why Magikarp?!"

"Hey….I didn't choose these Pokémon!"

"Ok….RK9 use double-edge!" Rk9 hit Magikarp hard k. it with one hit.

"Ok, I choose you Espeon!" Skye sent out Espeon to the field. "Now use Psybeam!" Espeon used Psybeam and criticaled. "Rk9 use flame double-edge!" Rk9 used and super effected Espeon k. her.

"One more," thought skye, "Ok let's do this! Go STANTLER!" Skye sent out a Stantler as her last resort.

"Come back Rk9!" Chugga summoned back Rk9 to his poke ball to use his next Pokémon. "Let's go! I choose you Meow Mix!" Chugga sent out his Persian to the field.

"Now use screech! Persian made a shattering sound that lowered Stantler's defense and attack. "Now use Slash!" Meow Mix slashed at Stantler criticaling him.

"Stantler, use Zen Headbutt!" Stantler used Zen Headbutt but missed. "Now use Toxic!" Meow mix shot toxic sludge at Stantler hurting him and poisoning him.

"Got to hold on! Now use stomp!" Stantler stomped on Meow Mix. The poison, however, k.o'ed Stantler. This made Chugga the winner of the match.

"Good match skye!" said Emile.

"Yeah. I have to work harder to beat you."

"Well guys. You both need to train more. Those Pokémon of yours need to be stronger!" said Balmung.

"Ready to go again?" asked Chugga.

"Yea but let's give them some time to rest."

Skye and the others walked into the house to rest up the Pokémon and get ready for more training.


	11. Usagi's Training

**Usagi's Training**

Usagi was standing in the backyard and was stretching. She was preparing to begin her long training to defeat the shadow dancers. She was willing to be ready to defeat them.

"Are you ready Usagi," asked Kite.

"Yes I'm ready," said Usagi.

"Ok. Balmung start it!"

Balmung shook his head and turned on the training robot. The robot came to life and then took the image of Usagi.

"Ready, GO!"

The robot ran to usagi at intense speed, but she ran out of the way and kicked the robot in the stomach. The robot went in the air with usagi after it, and it moved out of her way and disappeared.

"Huh? Where did it go?" said Usagi. Unknown to her the robot usagi was above her and knocked her back towards the ground. She was falling fast, but by the time she was about to hit the ground, she spinned in the air and caught her balance. The Robot Usagi flew head first for Usagi. She saw it and moved out the way and then hit it in the face. The robot cracked its neck and then started rapidly punching at Usagi who punched back as well.

"This is getting really difficult. But I have to keep going…"

The robot then disappeared and at the light of speed punched usagi over and over.

"Ugh….I have to do something…"

"Usagi! You have to focus!" yelled Blackrose.

"Ok….Must focus…." said Usagi.

She closed her eyes and started to focus. All the sounds she could hear were coming closer and closer. She then saw the robot usagi coming for her. She moved out of it's way and punched a hole in its chest deactivating it.

"She did!" said Mistrial.

"Yes, she did after all," said Kite.

Usagi opened her eyes to look at the defeated Robot. She smiled at the success she made.

"Ready for more training Usagi?" asked Balmung.

"Yes! I'm ready for more!"

Kite smiled at her and sent out another robot for training with her.

"Let's go robot junk!" yelled Usagi as she ran to attack the robot head on.

"This is going to be a long day…"said Blackrose.


	12. Author's note

**Authors note:**

**I know I haven't been very consistent with this story. I apologize for this dearly. I've been having trouble trying to come up with Ideas for the story to move it along. But I have serious trouble with it. So if you all could please bear with me. If you all could, please can u leave reviews with Idea's I could maybe try. I'd appreciate it very much. So, again I'm very sorry for the long time with it. **

**Have a good day everyone.**


	13. Dancer's attack

**Dancer's attack**

In the dark regions of subspace, The queen of the dancers was planning to attack the earth.

"Now….is everything according to plan?" asked the queen.

"Yes your Highness. I have created a super robot that can help lead the monsters in fight."

"Good work ….However; we don't need to lead a huge army now. I'll send one of my stronger dancers down there." She summoned a seed from a huge machine and the seed grew into a creature with spikes on its sholders. It had hard rock fist, its feet had long claws sticking out. Its mouth had fangs that were so sharp, it could rip through a metal wall with just one bite or slash of his claws.

"My queen…How may I serve you?"

"Go to earth and start killing the humans!'

"Yes My queen! SHADOW CONTROL!"

The monster had teleported down to the earth to reek havoc. Already citizens of Jubann were running and screaming for their lives. All the commotion had gained the attention of Sailor Moon and the others.

"Well…looks like the dancers have decided to attack. Now let's go guys!" said Sailor Moon.

They ran downtown to encounter the monster. It was casing destruction everywhere.

"So…Sailor moon…We finally meet. I am Sir Grinder! I was sent by Queen Drexalan to kill and cause havoc. And you will be killed as well!

Grinder tried to slash at her but she jumped and kicked him in the back of the head. He tried to slash at her, but Kite used his twin blades to block his claws and stabbed him in the chest. Grinder had slashed at kite and knocked him into a random building. Balmung had went to fight him and slashed his claws off. However, grinder's claws had grew back in. Sailor Moon went and used Silver Moon heart kiss. The attack has shot through his body. He was still moving and didn't have much breath in him left.

"Ok, Time to finish this! I'm going to use the new move I created!"

Sailor Moon focused in on her inner power. Energy started to gather around her and she turned ultra red.

"Kauito ken x10!"

She shot at the speed of light and blew through Grinder killing him.

"My queen…I have…failed you"

Grinder was defeated. Sailor Moon, Kite, and Balmung went back to rest up and begin a game plan.

"Usagi, That was some good work out there. Let's start planning guys," said Kite.

"Right…Queen Drexalan...We will stop you…"


End file.
